


just a roommate

by prompto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, explicit for later chapters, the first one is background noise, the second one is drama, the third will be drama and frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after almost 3 year's time, they were just roommates and fairly close friends. That doesn't explain why tensions start to rise whenever Eren finally has a date with a guy he might be genuinely interested in for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote this out based off my AU drabble idea I had last week (I always end up doing a roommate fic of some sort in every fandom). I'm kind of excited for this story since I started writing it and actually felt really good about it which usully doesn't happen. I'm thinking from the way I have the outline in my head, this will probably end up being 3 chapters total.

"You know you left the oven on again last night."

"I did? Oh man my bad." Eren sheepishly made his way around the bar and into the kitchen, moving to grab a mug before starting to pour himself a cup of coffee from the pot that had been brewed by his roommate.

Levi shook his head with a sigh. He'd already come to accept certain fuck ups were just going to happen on more than one occasion no matter how many times Eren apologized or swore it wouldn't happen again.

They'd been living together for going on three years now. He'd put out an ad for a roommate in the paper; however, his associate, Hanji, had decided to be funny by placing the same ad on craigslist which Levi thought was one of the most debauchery places on the interwebs.

Luckily, he heard back from someone who was semi-normal. Coming off his last year of college and entering the work world was Eren Jaeger. He had majored in Advertising, and at that time was still undergoing a few temp jobs with some agencies, trying to get his foot in the door so to speak. Even now three years later, Eren had only just now managed to land a semi-decent job as a mere secretary still, but it was enough for him to start listening in on meetings, and he was submitting ideas when he was permitted to do so.

Levi was one of the most prestigious lawyers in Japan, having won all cases but a fair few. The only reason he had sought a roommate all those years ago was due to the fact he was opening his own practice, and starting out back then he hardly had enough to make ends meet.

He was making more than enough now to live alone though, but he had sort of come to enjoy Eren's company-- he would never say that aloud though.

"Try not to start a house fire while I'm at work today." Levi muttered while finishing his coffee, setting the mug in the dishwasher and turning it on before grabbing his briefcase from the dining room table nearby.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to have dinner ready for you when you get home tonight darling." Eren retorted quickly with a slight laugh, knowing it would ruffle Levi's feathers. He saw him flip him off as he then disappeared in the hallway that led to the front door.

\--

"Morning. You're looking as dapper as ever."

"Yes I'm peachy fucking keen." Levi said while swinging his briefcase around to sit on his desk just before Hanji walked alongside of him and handed him a cup of Starbucks coffee. She was a head case at times, but she was always on top of things.

"You've got a meeting with Erwin this morning at ten. Then there's your consultation with Petra this afternoon."

Levi inwardly grimaced at remembering the meeting with Erwin. Stopping outside of the woman's office, he saw the way she tapped her pen against her notebook.

"And there's no getting out of the meeting with Erwin before you ask. You've already avoided meeting with him three times."

"Fuck sake."

"What's got you so worked up anyway? I know he's wanting to partner with you, but would it really be so bad if you _actually_  considered it?"

"Overall, realistically it would be good for the business, but just as a person, I'm not entirely convinced his ethics wouldn't clash with mine." Levi said while sitting down in the leather seat in front of Hanji's desk. He hated going to his office if he didn't have to. Despite the view he had, the amount of paperwork on his desk more than half the time made him feel too suffocated. "That and he's a total narcissist." He halfway muttered that under his breath.

Hanji still heard it as she had become accustomed to Levi's mannerism over the years. She tried not to smile too wide while leering across her desk to stare at him closely. "Either way, you can learn to work together somehow. I mean, look you got some random roommate before, and you learned how to deal with that."

"Tch yeah but those first few months were fucking  ** _hell_**.."

They really had been. Levi's cleanliness completely went against Eren's carefree nature of leaving things littered on the ground or not hanging up a coat. Leaving the lights on was one of Levi's biggest pet peeves and Eren had loved doing that for the first few months, even though it had been completely unintentional. It still got under Levi's skin, and imagining something similar to that coupled with Erwin in a work environment was not on the top of his list for fun things to do.

"Yeah but you still got Eren to corporate with your living standards didn't you? It's the same thing here, just with much more legal jargon and higher stakes." Hanji was far too excited as she nearly bounced in her seat.

The woman's comparison hardly comforted him.

"I'll think about it. For now, I just want to get this shitstorm of a day over with. Make sure everything's done by five. I have a bottle of vodka calling my name tonight."

"Will do." Hanji gave a curt wave before cackling softly at seeing the time. It was nearly ten and that meant Erwin would be here soon. She loved seeing Levi squirm, it provided far too much entertainment for her when he was forced out of his comfort zone.

Levi sighed while already feeling the need to loosen the tie around his neck, but he refrained from doing so. Usually by Fridays he was way too wound up and ready for the weekend. The workload had been rather extreme lately too. He was trying to take on two, large cases at once, and it was proving to him that he did indeed some additional help.

He just didn't want it to be with Erwin though.

Thinking back on what Hanji said though, he more than likely was going to heed her advice.

Hanji had helped him in his rising success, and for that he had made her his secretary and business partner of sorts. Despite how she fucking annoyed him to almighty hell at times, she was still one of his closest friends and one of the few people he trusted completely.

The only thought getting him through the day at this point was the idea of drinking his roommate under the table. Lately Eren's tolerance seemed to have gotten higher though so they were always up quite late on nights they did decide to get completely trashed.

Smiling only for a few seconds before resuming his normal, slight scowl of an expression, he tried not to think too much of Eren since it always made the day creep by. He'd never admit to usually looking forward to finding the brat in the kitchen already cooking something up or mixing drinks of some sort.

Finally forcing himself to head back to his desk and sit down to properly begin the work day, Levi sipped some of his black coffee before getting to work on depositions.

\---

The day started off pleasantly enough, even more so since it was Friday. Eren was always pumped for the weekend, constantly planning just what he would do to make sure it didn't go to waste.

He knew if he kept throwing himself into his work that the day would go by pretty fast. Thinking on just what he could do this weekend, he found himself typing up a few memos just as his thoughts diverted to Levi.

He couldn't help but to smile at remembering how the other had flipped him off earlier that morning. His asshole-like tendencies had always been oddly endearing to Eren.

Levi was different from most people. From the outside looking in, most would consider him to be uptight and sort of an asshole. Really, he was a compassionate person at heart who had a fucked up sense of humor most of the time. He was a neat-freak to the core too, which is something Eren had to adjust to in the time they had been living together.

Leaning back in his chair, he chewed on the end of his pen thoughtfully for a few moments.

Thinking more on it, it'd be three years since they started living together soon. He hadn't even realized it until that very moment, taking in the fact that it was coming to the end of August. Eren had moved in on August 31st exactly three years ago on this upcoming Sunday.

With a chuckle, he set the pen down while trying to refocus on work instead of just what he could do to celebrate another year of living with Levi. It was probably strange to most to be thinking about celebrating such a thing considering they were roommates and nothing more, but Eren always found a way to make it special despite Levi's protests against it.

There was no guarantee they were going to be living together much longer regardless, so Eren had to savor the peaceful environment they had going on between them while it lasted.

Finding a roommate as... _interesting_  as Levi would probably never happen again. Eren sort of feared the day they would part as roommates too, but he'd never openly admit to that. Really it was a subconscious longing that showed just how much he had come to like Levi. Obviously the guy wasn't bad to look at, and Eren had a feeling Levi would be the type partake in some of the things he liked behind closed doors too.

Of course, this was all  _speculation_.

The attraction to Levi hadn't been explored seriously at all. They had a few nights where both of them got drunk and exchanged stories, a few nights where they might've shared lingering touches and stares that were rather implicating in silent communications (on Eren's end at least)-- but nothing had ever come of it.

It was always strictly platonic, and Eren had to respect that.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried to distract himself and push down the feelings for Levi that were cropping up now.

"Oi, Eren-- can I talk to you for a second?"

Eren's gaze snapped up, looking up from the front desk to see Jean leaning against the countertop.

"I've got a few minutes before I need to make another call, what's up?"

"Well I ah, I've got something I need to ask you."

With a tilt of his head, Eren leaned forward some while looking at Jean as if to give his full attention. "Go on."

"..I know we've gone out for drinks a few times with some other people here, but I was wondering if you might want to go out for drinks uh.. _alone_  sometime."

Eren felt a light bulb go off. Jean wanted to ask him out.

For the past few months he had been getting subtle signals from him, but he never reciprocated for fear of being wrong. He'd done that once in the past with someone in college and had been completely wrong. Needless to say he greatly regretted it.

Jean was nice enough, and he scored at 8 out of 10 on his husband-meter.

"Yeah sure. I really don't have any plans this weekend if you wanted to go out sometime soon?"

"Oh-great!" Jean smiled, any hints of nervousness disappearing from his mannerisms. "I've actually gotta meet up with my cousin Mike tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. I can meet you at Trost at say maybe eight?"

"Eight sounds great. You've got my number just in case."

"I do. I know what a dumbass you can be sometimes so I'll text you later just so you don't forget." Eren chuckled as Jean mock laughed before flashing him a genuine smile again and walking off.

Eren smiled while leaning over to grab the phone off the hook.

He'd definitely have to talk to Armin later on, but so far it looked like a promising weekend. A hot date and..shit he still had to figure out what to do for his and Levi's anniversary thing.

Well he had tonight free, so he could just ponder on it after he got home. Knowing Levi, he was probably going to be doing a shot or two as soon as he walked in the door.

_~ tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be so popular. As promised, I'm here with an update that didn't take me ten thousand years to write for once.

By the time five o'clock hit, Levi was already reaching for his briefcase and heading for the door.

"Stay hydrated!"

Hanji's words echoed in the hallway as Levi walked past and gave her a quick wave with the flick of his hand. She knew better than anyone just how much he could drink, and only a fair few times had he drank so much that it ended up in a horrid hangover the next day.

He was a little smarter about it now than when he was younger. Of course, he wised up quickly due to the importance of his studies. Opening your own practice also takes quite alot of work and focus.

Now that he had some more freedom and control though he was able to-- for lack of better words-- 'live it up' occasionally.

This week had been hell, and he more than deserved to go through the bottle of wine already stashed away in the fridge.

The city decided to not give him absolute hell on his way back to the apartment. He managed to catch the subway in time before the biggest portion of the five o'clock crowd arrived. Also getting across the crosswalk that normally took forever to get across made him raise a brow as he started to wonder if there was some sort of impending disaster waiting for him at home.

Things were going far too well.

He'd received a text about an hour beforehand from Eren. Something simple stating  _'I'm home hah'._  It was meant to be a jab to make Levi envious, really he was a little but more so because he wanted to be home with Eren not just home in general.

Backseating that thought before he started delving into analytical thinking on just where it had come from, he saw his apartment in sight and let out a sigh of relief.

An even bigger feeling of relief came when he finally entered the apartment to smell what was probably a pizza cooking. Exiting the initial hallway, he was greeted to Eren standing in the kitchen mixing a drink.

"Well if it isn't the life of the party."

Levi paused. He dropped his briefcase on a chair in the dining room before looking at Eren intently. "You...you're  _too_  happy." He could already sense that Eren was too happy, well happier than usual in terms of Levi's standards. "Did you get laid?"

"Yes, some guy just randomly got on their knees and sucked me off on the ride back here."

Levi shrugged while taking the shot that was already laid out on the counter which he assumed was for him. He'd heard and seen stranger things. None of which he wanted to dwell on now. The vodka was soothing to his senses, easily hitting the back of his throat with a slight kick before he slid the glass back to the other.

"Gonna tell me what it is then or stare at me the rest of the evening."

"I might be inclined to do both." Eren replied to the witty words, moving to mix another shot and pour himself one as well this go around. "No but since you're so curious to know, I got asked out today."

"Oh?" Levi always tended to avoid these topics with Eren, mostly because he was awkward with most relationships (the very few that he ever had even attempted to try). Hearing Eren talk about anyone else in that way never settled well with him either. The one time he thought he might've returned home to find Eren going at it with someone, he found was a complete misunderstanding, and it was merely a game of twister with some of his friends. Irony was his best friend, had he mentioned that yet?

"Yeah. It's Jean, I think I mentioned him before."

" _Horse face_? You're really gonna waste your time on him?" Levi let the words slip out, dripping with slight disdain. He'd seen Jean a few times whenever he'd run into Eren at a local bar with some of his co-workers. Usually him and Hanji would go together seeing as it was smack dab in the middle between both of their apartment complexes. Levi hadn't been impressed by the guy at all, especially since he couldn't even bother to iron out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Eren rolled his eyes while pouring one of the shots into a glass and then working on the second one. "I'm not wasting any time. Despite how much we fought when I first met him, he's actually come around alot."

Levi snorted. He didn't seem convinced at all.

"Why do you care anyway? It'll give you a chance to have the apartment to yourself tomorrow night if you have any work you need to do in peace and quiet. You're always bitching about that anyway." Eren slid the other another shot, moving his hands to then lift his own shot glass.

They clinked them together before downing them quickly and slamming the glasses onto the countertop at the same time.

Eren chuckled while looking over at Levi who had an unreadable expression. He hated when the older man did that.

"I don't care. Go out and have fun, I just don't want you fucking around like two fucking high school students while I'm here. If you  _must_  go back to  _ **his**_  place."

A slight blush rose on Eren's cheeks at such a suggestion, but he quickly waved it off before turning to the oven. The pizza should be done any minute now.

"I don't do that on the first date."

Levi gave a curt  _'hm'_  and then turned to go change into something more comfortable.

It was also an opportunity for him to weigh out just what he was told.

Levi tugged at his tie, loosening the offensive piece of clothing before starting to unbutton his shirt shortly thereafter. He could hear the timer going off in the kitchen, and a few random mumbles from Eren.

With a rather heavy sigh, he discarded the button-up in the laundry basket before starting to undo his dress pants.

It shouldn't have bothered him so much the idea of Eren going out since he'd done it more than once. But even still, Levi felt that nagging feeling and a weight in his heart that he didn't understand. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he felt the underlying reason creeping up.

He quickly looked away and continued changing in hopes of his thoughts ceasing. They didn't.

"So, I was thinking drinks and maybe a couple of movies tonight? Unless you had something more pressing on the agenda." Eren leered in the doorway as Levi had just finished tugging on a pair of grey sweat pants.

"That's fine with me. Long as it's not some shitty horror movie again like last time."

"Oh come on, you know slasher flicks are the  _best_."

"Maybe to someone who lacks brain cells. I would prefer a murder mystery if there's going to be any killing involved. Or at least something sure to creep you out so I can watch you squirm." Levi smirked just as Eren pouted and reached over to push against his shoulder playfully.

"Shaddup. I don't scream, it just surprises me."

"You screamed so loud last time the neighbors thought you were being  _murdered_."

Eren tried not to rake his gaze down to Levi's ass just as the other turned around to grab a shirt from his dresser. His eyes couldn't resist the temptation of looking though.

Breathing in slowly, Eren turned back to head to the kitchen again. "Whatever man. One day you will be so scared about something that you'll crawl into my bed for comfort."

Levi smirked somewhat while dragging an old band t-shirt over his head. He'd seen those green eyes on him through the reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the first nor the last time he'd caught Eren doing such a thing. It was always somewhat flattering each time Levi noticed it happening, but he'd never question if there as intense of an attraction as he thought there might've been between them since he quite liked the semi-peaceful living environment. Romance only caused problems.

Wondering if the alcohol was going to make him a little  _too_  honest with himself that night, Levi couldn't resist going to the kitchen to start pouring another shot.

"Did you have fun with Erwin today?" Eren practically snickered as Levi grimaced and shot him a death glare.

"It was  _ **wonderful**_." Levi's declaration was dripping with sarcasm. "He wants to go out for dinner soon to discuss some things."

Eren hesitated in his reply for a fraction of a second. With his back to the other now, he preoccupied himself with cutting the pizza and was inwardly thankful he was turned away. He didn't like Erwin, and he never had since he met him by chance one day at Levi's office. He always had a feeling he was after Levi for more than just a business partnership.

"You gonna do it?"

"Well seeing as you have your own plans tomorrow night, I might take him up on the offer." As much as he hated Erwin, being wined and dine for free would be a nice distraction from an empty apartment. Not to mention the dwelling thoughts of someone else having their tongue shoved down his roommate's throat. If Erwin wanted to fuck afterward, he might even consider it.. _if_  he had enough wine in him.

"Sounds great." Eren said in a light-hearted tone despite the harsh tug at his heart. He turned to set the pizza pan on the counter within arm's reach for both of them. A shot glass was slid over to him directly afterward.

They both downed the shots before turning their attention to dinner. Levi was quiet for the most part, usually preferring to eat in silence. Eren was the complete opposite and immediately started delving into the highlights for his complaints in the workplace that day.

"I swear the guy spent ten minutes telling me how he wanted the room set up, it was ridiculous."

Levi had somewhat tuned out, his gaze straying to Eren's lips now and again before he scoffed and finished his pizza. He dropped the crust onto the pizza pan again since he never ate that part.

Eren always called him out for it too.

Leaning over to take said crust, Eren chewed on it slowly while moving around the counter to nudge Levi's shoulder. It really was a habit of his to do so. Levi always made a low noise as if to show disapproval, but he never made a move to stop Eren from doing it.

Levi felt Eren's warmth at the touch and inwardly missed it after he moved past him. The younger man had always been warm-natured, and Levi had used him as a living furnace on more than one occasion. For instance, when they lost power last winter for nearly a week-- he thought Eren was a  _godsend_  then.

"Did you pick your shitty movies yet?"

"Was going to now darling."

"Tch." Levi moved to wash a few dishes in the sink, making sure everything was in order before grabbing the bottle of vodka and joining his roommate in the living room.

Eren stood near the bookshelf just as Levi approached him and kicked his butt with his heel.

"So I'm thinking either the Grudge trilogy OR Paranormal Activity 1 through 3."

"Both will have you up and paranoid again for a month."

"Fuck you." Eren half-smiled despite his rebuttal while nudging Levi again, this time he didn't move away after doing so though.

Levi showed no hint of moving either.

"Just do the Grudge. Paranormal had me bored as fuck the last time we watched it."

"Oh come on, that could seriously happen though. You're so lame."

Levi waved his hand to dismiss such nonsense.

The two sat on the couch, both towards the center, shoulders practically touching more than half the time. Each time Eren jumped or freaked out, Levi could feel the other shifting closer against him.

Levi started pouring a shot for each time he predicted Eren would freak the fuck out.

After the first movie had ended, they were both pretty out of it.

Eren tilted his head in, clutching onto Levi as the eerie sounds were heard in the background in the opening of the second movie. With a sharp inhale, he tucked his head in along Levi's neck and shoulder while avoiding looking at the screen.

He could smell the faint hints of cologne mixed with some hints of jasmine on Levi's skin. It almost made him shudder, even more so when he heard a low chuckle vibrate from the other's throat.

"It's barely even started, and you're already like this." Levi uttered, the obvious hints of alcohol on his breath as he turned slightly to stare at Eren closely.

"You know when she does that noise it freaks me out." Eren mumbled near Levi's ear, turning his head enough to lock his gaze on him in return.

"This was your bright idea." The older man felt Eren lean in somewhat, causing him to turn away. He didn't want to get too close for fear of mixed signals occurring.

Eren clutched more onto him though, the music becoming louder for a moment as a jump scare happened. The younger man pressed in along the crook of Levi's neck, swallowing thickly. His lips slightly brushed on the other's neck as he mumbled something incoherent.

He felt how Levi tensed up for a moment at the touch.

Eren weighed the options out in his mind. He could keep watching the movie and ultimately end up passing out or having a drunken rant with Levi afterward. Or..he could finally ease up on some of the restraint he'd been having on himself for the past few years in his unrelenting attraction to his roommate.

Thinking of Jean, he hesitated. Just one glimpse up at the outline of Levi's jaw and how fucking beautiful he was made him cast any sort of sense aside..for the moment at least.

They could just write it off as a drunken mistake, right?

Somewhere deep inside, Eren felt a tugging at his heart. He knew he didn't want it to just be a one night stand and nothing more. Still, he found more comfort being so close to Levi.

Not feeling like moving any time soon, Eren finally pressed his lips on milky-white skin for a few seconds longer, purposefully letting it linger as the soft sound close to a whimper was heard from Eren. It was rather faint, but Levi heard it given how close they were.

Levi felt his control slipping. However, even with the alcohol in his system, his subconscious was stronger.

"Eren.." The words were a little stern, but the lips on his neck shifted up closer to his ear now.

"..What..? ..What is it..?"

Levi swallowed uneasily. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because we're roommates, it'll fuck things up. I don't need any more complications than I already have." Levi finally gained some sense of the situation just as Eren shifted up a little more.

Eren moved forward rather boldly, intent on at least making one more move to see if Levi would give in. Just a glance downward for a mere second let him see how Levi gripped along his pant's leg almost out of restraint. He tilted his head in as if to do something with his lips-- possibly press them to Levi's.

But Levi quickly ruined that possibility by shoving Eren off of the couch.

"Shitty brat."

"Ugh Levi, you're the worst." Eren mumbled, being more upset at landing so ungracefully on the floor in a pile of sheets than anything else.

The restraint he had thinned somewhat after Eren's forwardness. Levi was close to shifting down onto the floor to possibly shove Eren further onto it with a new idea in mind, but his concentration broke as he suddenly heard a blast of some random anime music.

Eren's phone vibrated on the table loudly after that, disrupting the moment and making the younger of the two reach over to see who it was.

Levi could see the slight blush on Eren's cheeks, and it wasn't just from the alcohol. The realization of who it probably was made his stomach drop, and he clutched more at his pant's leg.

"I gotta take this." Eren mumbled again, dropping the blanket on the floor as he stood and headed over to his bedroom.

Levi heard the word  _'Jean'_  uttered lightly by his roommate as he disappeared from the living room entirely. He knew it was probably just Armin given this was normally the time they talked each night. However, if they ever had movie night before, Eren usually told Armin beforehand to avoid interruptions, and they'd just stick to texting.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek out of frustration, knowing that the date with Jean was obviously taking priority. It didn't sit well with him at all.

The movie was all but forgotten as he grabbed his phone and fiddled with it. He knew the conversation would probably last a while. Soon he found himself becoming more frustrated, feeling as if the night had been ruined. He turned off the TV and headed to his own room. It didn't help that Eren was talking even more animatedly than usual, and Levi could hear portions of the conversation.

"So you're going out with Jean? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What! I mean you know he's at least decent looking, and he has a job, and he has a general sense of humor."

"Eren, you can't just keep going after guys because of their looks."

"Well I mean, I've taken the job and car portion into account too at least so he's not a bum. He lives alone to that's a plus."

"Just so you can go fuck around without issue."

Armin was always good with reading between the lines with Eren.

"Pffft..whatever. Anyways, I uh..I think it kinda bothers Levi."

"Wait, are you serious? But I thought you said things with him were forever a no-go?"

"Well I mean I always assumed so, cause of how things are. I dunno..it's kinda confusing me."

"You know..now that I think on it, I can see why it might bother him."

"What do you mean?"

Armin went silent for a moment as if mulling on the thought. "It's not something I should tell you. If it's really supposed to be something it'll happen on its own."

"Wait- _what_? Man you're confusing me way more than usual."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, just go out with Jean if that's what you really want to do. But don't just give it up on the first date, all right?"

"My god why does  ** _everyone_**  assume I'm just going to fuck the guy right off?"

"Because you can be a total slut sometimes Eren if the guy is good looking enough for you."  _'Or if you're just that desperate'_  was the rest of what Armin wanted to say, but he held off.

About a year ago there had been a few months where Eren had just been nearly fucking anything that moved due to stress with finals when he was in his last year of college. It wasn't his proudest moment that's for sure.

Meanwhile all Levi heard on his end was a combination of 'Jean', 'lives alone', and the word  _'fuck'_  cropped up a few times in whatever was being said. Curse words were usually easy for Levi to pick up since he used them far too often in his own vocabulary.

Feeling completely put off, he grabbed his ipod and laptop to distract himself. Going through some files always leveled himself out, and it'd at least lower the work load for next week. His fingers flew across the keyboard far too fast though, and he kept misspelling simple things. The anger he felt  ** _almost_**  made his hands shake.

Why the fuck was he letting this get to him so much?

Eren had dated before. Hell he knew Eren had fucked other people before since he'd seen a few marks on his neck at times. It hadn't really ever bothered him in those times since he knew it was just one offs or nothing Eren bragged about.

But Jean was different. Jean seemed like a possibility that Eren might look into as something more serious than a one night stand. Muttering a string of curses, Levi practically shoved his laptop off his lap and against the wall.

He didn't want Eren to be with anyone else. He liked having the ability to spend so much time with him. Despite how annoying he could be sometimes, he was good company and one of the few people Levi could handle doing semi-normal activities with.

And of course he had envisioned Eren in his thoughts more than once while jerking himself off. It was just a natural thing since Eren was quite obviously one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on. That wasn't something Levi would say about most since he was far too picky for his own good.

Grabbing his phone again, he quickly shot Erwin a text since he was in far too foul of a mood to actually have a verbal conversation with the man.

_You're taking me out tomorrow night._

Levi set his phone down, trying not to stare at the screen while waiting for a reply. He already knew what the answer would be though. Erwin had been after him for more than just a partnership for a few years now. Levi knew the reason behind the look in those blue eyes whenever Erwin looked at him. He had seen it given to him by more than one more man and woman throughout his life.

**_An order huh? Well since it's from you I'll heed that request._ **

_Good. Pick me up at seven._

It was probably the worst idea to try and combat against his rising feelings about the Eren dating situation, but he needed to at least get rid of some of his frustration if he was going to even manage living under the same roof as him at this point.

He just hoped Erwin was a good fuck.

\---

Levi woke up the next morning feeling like complete shit.

He got out of bed, forcing himself through his normal routine. Once he was at least clean, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than usual given his inability to sleep much at all the night before. He deftly paid attention to it, heading into the kitchen to get his morning coffee just as he saw Eren already in there pouring some cereal.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty."

"Fuck off." Levi muttered as he started preparing his coffee in the coffee maker.

"Oooh, snappy already. Maybe I should wait until you have some coffee in you before choosing to breathe in your presence." Eren half-way grinned as he spoke, pouring some milk over his fruit loops.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"Well I'm sorry you're so eager for me to be out of the apartment, but I'm not meeting Jean for another hour or so."

Levi glanced at the clock. It was already a little past one in the afternoon. Well fuck that just meant they were going on a date for the full day. Levi's thoughts were already reeling, and he could feel himself tense up while grabbing his favorite mug from the cabinet.

"I'm gonna sing the fucking hallelujah chorus as soon as you walk out that door."

"There's the Levi I know and love." Eren replied in a sarcastic tone, still smiling some as he walked around to sit at the bar.

The word 'love' made Levi stop after closing the cabinet.

His thoughts had been annoying him all night. Everything that was happening had been replayed in his mind, and he just couldn't help but wonder if he had been so angry because he might've taken more of a liking to Eren than he initially thought.

"So what are you doing today in your moment of freedom?" Eren questioned after having devoured half his cereal already.

"I'm probably going to go over a few more depositions, and then I'm going out with Erwin tonight."

Eren paused in mid-scoop of his cereal. He almost dropped his spoon as his thoughts immediately jumped to Erwin taking Levi out to a nice restaurant probably on the upper east side of town. Knowing how Erwin was..they'd probably go back to his lavish apartment of some sort and..

Swallowing uneasily, Eren did his best to put on a smile. He suddenly lost his appetite for some reason. "Sounds great."

"Mhhm." Levi spared a glance to the other as he watched him rise from the bar to lean over and place the bowl in the sink. It was still half full of cereal. It was never like Eren to leave food leftover.

Not trying to think too much on it, he headed over to the coffee maker as it was almost done brewing his beverage. Seeing Eren still sitting at the bar, checking a few things on his phone, Levi remembered what had happened the night before.

The conversation with Armin had haunted him every time he closed his eyes and try to sleep.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time today with Jean. Remember what I said about coming back here."

"Levi you really think I'm going to just do that? God you and Armin I swear.."

"Anything can happen."

"Yeah, like you going out with Erwin." Eren hadn't meant to almost snap back with that in reply, he couldn't really help it though.

Levi paused as he had detected the slight bit of bite in Eren's tone.

"You say it like it's a problem."

"It's not. I mean, you can do whatever you want, it's just Erwin."

"Yeah, and it's just Jean. You don't see me giving you shit over who you go out with."

"Okay wait a minute, just yesterday you were saying your usual snarky comments on it."

Levi sighed, trying not to let his voice get higher than it was. Yelling never did any good.

"Because it's fucking Jean- the guy is a  _dumbass_. Even if he was twice as smart he'd  _still_  be stupid."

Eren slammed his fist against the countertop, eyes blazing with an emotion Levi had rarely ever seen. "And Erwin is a greedy, money-hungry fucking prick who is probably too full of himself to even really care about you aside from shoving his cock in you." Eren felt his emotions almost toppling over. He was never good with handling his anger.

Levi gripped the handle of his mug tightly. He shifted to turn away somewhat, trying to keep his voice steady despite how irritation seeped into his words.

"Why the fuck do you even care. Go out on your fucking date, do whatever the fuck you want- I don't fucking  ** _care_**."

The words were definitely a slap in Eren's face, if not worse.

"Good. Because I'm going to do whatever the fuck  ** _I_  **want, so don't expect me back here any time soon."

Eren practically spat the last of his words out, grabbing his jacket from the armrest of the couch before heading out of the apartment. He was sure to slam the door shut to further emphasize his statement.

The apartment shook for a moment at that, causing Levi to have a steady realization of what had just happened. 

All he could do was stay silent as he threw his mug down to shatter on the ground.

So much with coping with the issue. He probably just fucked things up with the one person he never wanted to.

And the pain he felt in his chest only grew worse at that realization.

_~ tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last. All the dramatic unfoldings will be set to happen then. I'll try to have something up within the next week, but no promises since the rest of September is gonna be pretty crazy for me.
> 
> If you want you can also follow me on tumblr. xx--prompto. Thanks everyone for your support, it's always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slay my gay ass, this is a year overdue. I’ve gotten so slack on my writing and keeping up with chaptered fics (which is why I usually tend to stray from doing them but..). Regardless, I have finally finished this chapter to wrap up this story.

 The moment Eren got out the door and at least to the exit of the apartment complex he finally let out a slight yell. The frustration he felt was too much, and he needed an outlet.

Picking up his phone, he had already texted Armin and not even a few seconds after unlocking the screen did he see an incoming call from said person.

"Hey-- Eren what's-"

" _ **FUCK**_ Levi just pissed me off so much I can't even-"

"Woah, woah okay back up. You haven't punched _anyone_ have you?"

"No."

"Did you punch _anything_?"

" _ **No**_."

"Okay good. Now, are you somewhere that you can sit down and just talk to me for a few minutes?"

"Heading to the subway now." Eren muttered uneasily, his hand was still shaking some as he held his cell phone.

There had only been a few times in his life that he had lost control, and he had done his best not to let it happen again.

Levi had worked his nerves too much though, and just remembering the fight made him nearly run to the subway just so he could sit down and release his thoughts onto Armin. It always helped when he could do that. Leave it to Armin to almost be like his therapist in a way.

_The doors are closing, the train is now moving in 5, 4, 3.._

Eren took a seat near the end of an aisle, the train emptier than usual given it was a weekend and most people were already out on the town by this time in the afternoon.

"All right I'm here."

"What happened."

Eren nearly grunted in frustration. "Levi he just..he said he was going out with Erwin, and it just went downhill from there. Fuck I mean, we were both saying shit, but he took it _too_ far by saying.."

"By saying what Eren?"

Eren didn't say anything.

Armin could read into the situation well enough regardless.

"He probably said something along the lines of he doesn't care what you do, right?"

"Well, that was after he shit-talked Jean some more."

"To which I'm sure you did just the same about Erwin."

Eren let out a heavy sigh which confirmed Armin's assumption.

"Look Eren, I can't tell you what to do. But it's pretty clear that it does bother Levi like you said last night."

"I mean, I know he wants me to date someone that meets his standards, but his standards are so fucking _high_ -"

Armin nearly snorted into the phone.

" _The fuck_ \--Armin this isn't _**funny**_ at all I was so _pissed_ -"

"No it's no that, no I just..you're reading this all _wrong_."

Eren scrunched his face while looking all too confused.

Despite Armin not seeing Eren's face, he could easily tell he was confused by the way he inhaled as if to speak and then stopped.

"It's not my place to give you all the answers. My suggestion is take the day to go out, spend some time apart so you can both cool down. You're going out with Jean anyways so it's a great distraction."

"Yeah but this thing with Jean isn't meant to be a distraction..it's supposed to be a _date_."

"Well then go on your **_date_**. I never said you couldn't keep your options open. Just remember you're going to have to deal with Levi at some point. You two live together, and you've never had a huge fight like this before. Don't burn a bridge over something stupid like this."

Eren drummed his fingers against his seat.

"I guess, but he was still a total prick about it."

"I'm sure you said some things to provoke him too though."

Eren said nothing. Armin had got him there.

"Yeah all right. Well I should go since I'm almost at my stop."

"Mhhm, good luck then. Text me later with the details of just what the end results are."

"I'll do my best to make you proud _mom_."

Armin rolled his eyes and gave his usual goodbye before hanging up.

* * *

"You got into a fight with Eren? Over more than just him forgetting to put some dishes away?" Hanji sounded more than a little surprised.

"The shitty brat is making a stupid choice." Levi almost sneered into the receiver.

_Because it's not me._

His subconcious was screaming out.

He ignored it.

"You said he's going out with Jean right?"

"Fucking horseface."

Hanji made a weird noise. Levi knew she was probably fangirling.

For months now Hanji had been betting on when something was going to unfold between Levi and his roommate. She had always seen how Levi's eyes changed whenever he talked about Eren, not to mention Levi was able to put up with Eren when he normally didn't put up with anyone outside of work standards.

"Levi are you _jealous_ -"

"--Tch..whatever. I'm going out with Erwin anyways."

"Oooooh like _that's_ going to help matters at all."

Levi felt his patience running thin again. He knew that he needed to end the conversation soon since Hanji would start diving into Erwin's personality, then to his horoscope, and even to a full blown thesis on the man given enough time.

"You can do whatever you want Levi, but eventually you're going to have to come back home and face Eren."

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know."

"Well I can tell you that based off my studies, nine times out of ten Erwin will have-"

"I'm hanging up now."

The last thing Levi wanted was to hear anything more about Erwin.

Especially when he was about an hour away from seeing him again.

Going through the motions of putting on one of his nicer suits, he was finishing adjusting his tie just as his phone rang with a new message.

Erwin was outside.

Levi took one last look in the mirror. He knew that by the end of the night he'd either be returning home after a good fuck or after a disastrous evening.

For some reason, he inwardly hoped it was for the latter.

* * *

Jean had managed to pick up Eren's spirits again early on in the date. At first Eren had been a little worried about extending their date to more than just drinks that evening, but so far he felt like it was a good decision in the long run given the events that had unfolded earlier.

Jean had won him a cute plush elephant, and for the past hour or so they'd just been walking around the pier talking about anything and everything. It was relaxing being out by the water like this. It'd been a while since he was last out here. Recalling the last time that he had been here was with Levi..it made Eren's heart beat unevenly for a second.

It shouldn't have bothered him.

But it still did.

Jean smiled over at him. "Hey, did you wanna go on the tea cups?"

"Oh god, no way. The last time I was here, me and Levi went on those things and we both were completely fucked up the rest of the afternoon."

"Hah yeah, it's probably safer not to."

"We could do the carousel though! I always ride the black horse in the center, and Levi says he likes the grey one next to it because it goes the highest out of all of the horses on there. I always said he only liked it because it was the only way he'd ever be taller than everyone else."

Jean looked a little off for a moment, but he quickly followed after Eren.

Upon reaching the carousel, some kids got onto a few horses first. Eren made sure to run around to the side where his favorite horse was located just as Jean took a seat on the grey one beside of him.

As the ride started, Eren could feel more of the breeze. It was soothing to him, especially after the events that morning that had shot his nerves.

Still, as he glanced up at the mirror reflecting his gaze back to him-- he could see the grey horse in his line of sight there as well.

It was.. _weird_ not seeing Levi there.

It was weird turning to see Jean instead of Levi scowling over at him, bitching about how Eren was such a child and even worse for dragging him onto the ride.

Levi may have bitched the entire time, but he had still gotten on the ride.

Because he knew it would make Eren happy.

"Man I forgot how fun these were." Jean said while reaching over to nudge Eren's leg.

Eren smiled with a nod, still trying to sort out his thoughts as the ride was steadily coming to a halt.

The sun had already started to set by that point. Jean looked down at his watch after they had exited the carousel and resumed their walk on the pier.

"So it's getting close to seven. I think we have enough tickets for one more ride, and then we can head out to Trost?"

Eren nodded. Maybe getting a drink or two in him would loosen him up enough to shake the thoughts of Levi that kept reoccurring and enjoy the time with Jean more. Remembering the previous night and how they had been drinking and watching horror movies together though..it made him remember just how close he'd been to kissing his roommate. It'd been a desire he had been trying to push away for going on three years.

His fingers itched for a slight second to reach for his phone. He held back though. He knew if he had the device in his hand for a second that he'd end up checking all forms of social media to see if Levi had posted anything with hints of their fight. Eren knew himself well enough to know he'd probably immediately text him too.

"Yeah! Can we get one more corn dog first though I mean they're sooo good. Fucking addicting even." Eren jogged off towards one of the stands as Jean chuckled and followed after him.

* * *

The evening had been going as pleasantly as it could given the circumstances. The conversation had been revolving more so around business relations than personal ones, so Levi was at least able to distract himself from the remembrances of the fight he had with his roommate earlier that afternoon.

"So tell me Levi, have you thought more about my proposal?"

"It's not as if you'd ever let me forget about it."

It was true. Erwin would always send constant reminders through little gifts. The day he had walked in to see a bouquet of roses on his desk, Levi tossed them to Hanji without a second thought.

He hated flattery.

"I just want you to remember that it would be the best option for you overall." Erwin gave him a look to show the underlying words in that statement being _'I'd be the best option for you overall'_.

"Because of how we are growing in a client base I would agree."

"Good then, shall we cut down to bottom line negotiations then..?"

Erwin sipped some more on his coffee as the last plates from dinner being taken away by the waiter.

For a moment, Levi looked down at his phone.

There was still not a single message from Eren. He was surprised given in the past, if they ever had a slight misunderstanding Eren would send him an apology or explanation within a few hours after the confrontation occurred.

Of course, they had never had a fight this monumental before either.

Was Eren really that oblivious to how much him going out with Jean had bothered him? Did he really not see the attraction that had been present pretty much ever since they had started living together?

Feeling Erwin's gaze on him, he glanced up while leaning forward a little more. His hand ran onto the table, fingertips mindlessly running against the tablecloth.

"Bottom line is that this is a 50/50 partnership. I don't tolerate bullshit, nor do I appreciate someone going behind my back and trying to do things without my knowledge. I expect your input on certain cases, which might require us to work together outside of normal work hours."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Erwin chuckled while reaching into his jacket to pull out a small bundle of paper. He laid it on the table with a pen. "This is an agreement already outlining everything you've stated."

"You must have slipped a few _'reminders'_ to Hanji too huh." Levi muttered mostly to himself as he knew there was no one who would've known exactly what Levi would need from a partner besides Hanji.

He skimmed over the contract, seeing all the details that were definite musts in his book. There was one item towards the end that made him raise an eyebrow and look across the table at Erwin.

**_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ **

Erwin leveled with Levi's gaze, knowing just what line he was referring to.

"I'm completely serious I assure you."

"A business partnership was all I ever took into consideration Erwin."

"This would still be a business partnership." Erwin slowly set his cup down, moving his hand to slowly run over Levi's own afterward. "I couldn't see myself doing such a thing with anyone else."

"Is this some sort of way to tell me I'm the only one worthy for you to _**marry**_? If so that's utter _bullshit_."

Levi felt completely turned off at the concept of marriage already, but even more so with Erwin. Out of anyone, he couldn't imagine doing something so life altering. A partnership between firms was one thing-- this was something that he definitely couldn't stomach though.

Erwin traced his fingers over Levi's slowly.

"You can always have some time to consider it."

"I don't really need anymore time. It's a ridiculous idea." Levi muttered while suddenly feeling the need for a smoke. He pulled his hand away, standing up and dropping his napkin on the table before heading for the exit of the restaurant.

Erwin's literal proposal made him feel disgusted in a way.

Sure if he hadn't been so uptight and didn't clash with Erwin's personality, he might've considered it in another life. It was no secret the man was filthy rich, good at his job, and probably was _at the very least_ a decent fuck. The latter bit was more so what the rumors had stated.

But still, Levi couldn't imagine doing something so monumental with someone like Erwin.

The initial face that popped into his mind as a suitable candidate made him scoff lowly and pull out a cigarette from his coat pocket as soon as he stepped outside.

Lighting it, he slowly took a drag while letting the nicotine settle in on his senses. It was relaxing to him if only a little.

The sound of footsteps approaching behind of him caused him to turn and catch sight of his _'date'_ who had presumably followed after him.

"I'm going to guess you're ready to head back?"

Levi said nothing while starting to walk along the street to the back parking lot where Erwin's car had been parked.

He flicked his cigarette to the ground on the way, stepping on it before turning the corner. Levi had hardly taken two more steps until he felt a pair of strong hands forcing him back against the wall.

The shorter man hardly had time to process anything as he was winded from being pushed into the wall. Staring up at blue eyes, he couldn't help but to almost glare.

"The _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Come on now Levi..we both knew how this evening was going to end from the start.."

The feeling of those hands gliding down his sides to then linger on his hips made Levi glare at Erwin with such intensity that a normal man would've uttered a thousand apologies and have fled.

But Erwin was just as stubborn as Levi, especially in terms of getting what he wanted.

Levi evaluated his options only for a moment. Usually he could access a situation fairly quick; however, the remembrance of Eren being out with Jean at that very moment made him hesitate and nearly give in to the way Erwin's hand ran down to start slipping underneath his jacket.

But remembering Eren's stupid face, and his stupid smile, and all the stupid things he ever did to annoy the fuck out of Levi made him flinch at Erwin's touch.

Of course the shitty brat would find a way to fuck things up while not even being present.

Raising his hands, he shoved against the taller man without a second thought by that point.

"Fuck off. I'll get a ride from someone else." Levi scoffed, pushing Erwin's persistent hand off of him with a threatening glare. If the man tried to do anything else, well he was much stronger than he looked.

Erwin chuckled while brushing a hand over his hair that had become slightly misplaced from the sudden shove. "You'll come running back to me soon enough."

Erwin's statement was lost to Levi as the retreating man pulled out his phone to get Hanji on the line. The phone only rang once before his call was answered.

"Don't ask questions. Pick me up at Wall Maria immediately."

"That bad huh?" Hanji said nothing else, well more like she didn't have time to question as Levi had already hung up.

* * *

Without even really thinking about it, Eren had already approached the giant sky wheel along the edge of the pier. His lips parted in awe, watching the lights as they changed colors every few minutes.

It was just as beautiful as the last time.

He remembered how Levi had kept quoting different facts about the wheel and how it had been built. Levi had always been one to grace him with the knowledge of small, minute facts whenever they went out.

Feeling a wave of nostalgia, he tried to push down the feeling by walking over to the worker near the wheel and handing her the two tickets he had.

Just as he did, Jean approached him.

"Hey, so I thought we could get on that huge roller coaster over there."

Eren stood slightly awkwardly while looking over at the wheel.

"Oh crap well I already gave her my ticket for the sky wheel. I mean, I went on it last time with Levi, and it was really great-"

Jean chuckled softly for a moment.

Eren looked completely confused whenever Jean openly laughed out loud after that.

"I'm sorry..I don't mean to laugh."

"I didn't realize I said something funny." Eren's nose scrunched up some in his confusion.

"No it's just...god you don't even _realize_ it do you?"

Eren looked completely lost now.

"I really..don't have a chance here do I?"

Eren shifted his weight, crossing his arms while looking at Jean oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"God, I mean all you've done tonight is talk about Levi."

A steady, crash of realization hit him like a freight truck.

Eren openly let his hands fall to his sides before a single hand rose to run up against his face and push against his bangs. He was caught off-guard. Just having that pointed out to him made his heart beat faster, and the never-ending sense of dread began to hit him full on.

"I...didn't realize I was I'm sorry. I mean we can still go out and-"

"No I mean, I know a lost cause when I see one." Jean patted Eren's shoulder gently. "You should go home though and work it out."

Eren nearly flinched. He had a bad habit of wearing his feelings on his sleeve without even realizing they were being broadcast at times. "..That obvious?"

"You make things pretty obvious sometimes, when you really like them that is. Even more when you're really upset about them."

Eren chewed his lower lip before taking out his phone and checking the time. More than likely Levi was still out with Erwin.

Either way, he knew he couldn't stay here.

He needed to see Levi.

"I should go then."

* * *

Levi slid his key into the door, muttering curses when it took him a few times to line the key up with the lock properly.

Just as he pushed the door open, his gaze instantly met a pair of bright, green eyes.

He couldn't resist immediately scowling.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a while?"

Eren inhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm. He'd been waiting for a while now, going on nearly two hours. The entire time he had been thinking of some speech or another that he'd spout to Levi as soon as he walked through the door.

Things weren't going as planned at all.

"Can you just _not_ right now."

Levi scoffed. First Erwin, now this. "Oh I'm sorry, are you too tired from _fucking_ horseface too much tonight?"

Eren found himself close to seeing red. He gripped his hand into a fist, trying to channel his growing frustration elsewhere.

If Levi would just let him get a good word in for five seconds--

"I could ask you the same question. You look like a mess, I guess Erwin fucked you pretty good huh."

\--Yet he couldn't control his instant retorts because that fucking scowl the other had set on him was pissing him off to no end.

"Not that it's any of your business brat, but no fucking occurred. And since we're on the subject of fucking, I currently have no fucks to give so if you'll excuse me."

Levi had lost any shred of patience that he even had left. Moving to walk past Eren, he was only stopped as the other immediately stood in front of him to stop him.

"Eren seriously I'm _not_ in the mood for this shit."

"Why are you so-"

Levi insisted in cutting him off again though. "What- was his cock too small for you? Did you get bored that quickly? I told you he was a waste of fucking time."

"You know what, fuck this and fuck _you_." Eren gave up, relenting in his moment of stopping Levi in hopes of finally working through this tension. It was too much though, and he felt his anger rising too much. His control would slip, and he'd more than likely end up punching a hole in the wall if not trying to throw one at Levi even.

He definitely didn't want to do that no matter how pissed off he was at him.

"If that's how it fucking is, then I will just go over and fuck Jean right now."

His words were a lie, he knew they were. But they still slipped out. The regrets he had were piling slowly as he reached for the doorknob, and he felt himself giving up on everything that revolved around Levi in that moment.

Eren got a hand on the doorknob and hardly got to pull it open a mere inch before Levi ran over from behind and slammed the door shut again with the palm of his hand.

Turning to slowly look over his shoulder at Levi, he saw a sudden blaze of blue eyes before he was grabbed and shoved against the door roughly.

"God fucking dammit **_Eren_** -"

Levi's words were muttered lowly and hastily before he closed the gap between their bodies. He melded himself against Eren, gripping at the collar of his shirt and forcing his mouth onto Eren's hard enough to bruise.

Not even giving way for questioning, Levi parted his lips and forced his tongue over Eren's lips who was already running his tongue out in return. The tension was still there, but it was dissolving into another form all together. It was an attempt to communicate what a fucking idiot Eren had been for thinking Levi would let him leave like that so easily.

Eren growled suddenly which caused Levi to almost shudder in pleasure just from the noise alone. It caught him off-guard when he was grabbed along his sides, and Eren pushed himself off the surface of the door only to slam Levi back against the wall of the hallway. It was his way asserting some control back in the situation, moving his hands down to grasp at Levi's thighs and up to his ass, kneading there and wanting there to be less clothes between them.

"I can smell him on you.." The brunet growled out slightly, attaching his mouth along the other’s neck now.

"Maybe you should do something about it then." Levi tempted him in return, feeling those lips on his skin as they parted and licked and bit without restraint.

Eren pushed forward, letting their hips align and rub together in a delicious friction. It had Levi throwing his head back against the wall, releasing a rough gasp while clutching at the shirt along Eren’s back for support, that dire need for more hitting him hard.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.”

He spoke the words like a promise, and it was one that Levi wanted to happen so bad his cock ached for it.

“Oh yeah..gonna ride my cock like the slut you are huh..” Levi replied heatedly, feeling Eren pull him away from the wall to head for Levi’s bedroom. Along the way Levi was already tugging at Eren’s shirt and unbuckling his belt to loosen the other’s jeans.

“Yes..and I want your cum to fill me up..want it _all over me_.” Eren moaned out hotly between their lips and tongues tasting one another, hastily moving into the bedroom to get a start on such things.

Eren kissed Levi again hard, laying him back on the bed and breaking the kiss for a moment to tug off his shirt. Levi’s hands were on him immediately after, but Eren prevented him from doing much exploration since he went after the other man’s suit jacket and button-down shirt. After discarding them, Levi’s hand dipped down to grope against Eren’s crotch, feeling the hardness through the thick fabric of his jeans and wanting to see it.

Levi shifted up, starting to take initiative by flipping Eren over onto his back and staring down at him intently.

Emerald eyes stared up at him, the emotion behind of them a vivid longing.

Eren moved his hands down, pushing at his jeans and boxers to rid them from his legs before kicking them aside. He felt blue eyes rake over his naked form, almost like he was prey which caused a shiver of anticipation to run through him.

“Can’t wait to open you up wide and hear you moan..” Levi uttered, reaching into his bedside table nearby for a bottle of lube that he knew was there. 

“Bet you’ve thought about fucking me a lot then huh..?” Eren replied a little breathlessly but also in a cheeky manner. The smile faded some from his lips when he felt a slick finger press against his entrance, making him whimper and impulsively spread his legs wider.

Levi did as he stated he wanted to, using his slick fingers to open the brunet up until he was trembling, the promise of having that tight ass taking in every inch of him making his cock twitch.

“Show me how bad you want my cock.” Levi commanded, undoing his pants to reveal his own cock that was hard with pre-cum beading at the tip.

The bed dipped once more as Eren moved to push Levi onto his back again, straddling him and gripping onto the other’s cock with a trembling hand. He exhaled slowly, already loving the way it felt in his hand before starting to position himself over it.

They moved in that steady motion at first, letting Eren adjust as Levi gave subtle gropes to his ass every now and again by means of encouragement. It wasn’t long before Eren was gasping, forcing himself over Levi’s cock to feel how good it was to have it filling him. The moment he felt that rapid brush over his prostate, he arched his back and scratched over Levi’s chest only to grip onto him afterward for support.

Levi groaned, fingers digger harshly into Eren’s tanned skin, enjoying that tight heat that was sure to milk his cock of every drop of cum soon enough.

“I want to devour you.” Levi uttered sharply, an intent to consume the other causing him to stop Eren long enough to start doing just that.

Forcing Eren to his knees with his ass in the air, he thrust back into him without warning. Eren cried out, face buried against the sheets as he felt his ass gripping around Levi’s cock, the smacking sounds all too prominent from the harsh fucking that was so good it had him leaking pre-cum all over the sheets.

Eren was panting, moaning Levi’s name brokenly while loving having his cock buried so deep inside. It was all so good, so fast and rough and dirty just how he had always wanted it to be. He always figured Levi would be this way behind closed doors, but it was ten times more raw which made Eren desperate as he pushed back into each thrust Levi made.

Levi growled, gripped onto locks of brown hair to tug Eren’s head back closer to his own. “You fucking love this don’t you..?”

“Yes..god yes..” Eren moaned loudly without shame, unable to hold back much longer from the intense pleasure. Levi snapped his hips forward in just the _right_ way again and he found himself clutching the sheets, giving a sharp cry of the man’s name.

The tightness around his cock was too much in that moment, and Levi found himself pressing forward to grab on Eren’s cock, stroking in time with his last few thrusts. With a ragged breath, Levi moaned roughly against Eren’s ear which had him choking out Levi’s name in return.

Hot cum started to coat the hand that was wrapped around his cock, his release making him tremble as he felt Levi gripping at his hip to hold him close. Eren felt the cum filling his abused hole, his body shuddering more in his orgasm as his cum spurted over the sheets.

Levi pulled out, staring as the cum dripped out which was almost enough to make him hard all over again. With his breaths uneven, he felt the need to shower shortly after starting to come down from his high.

“Shower.” He stated, moving off of the bed and heading into the bathroom nearby.

Eren shook his head, knowing that he should’ve expected such a thing given Levi’s habits.

The moment they were in the shower though, all bets were off and Levi had Eren pinned up against the wall once more in a heated kiss.

* * *

The smallest hint of sunlight creeping past black curtains had blue eyes slowly opening the next morning. Levi rolled over to check the time on his cell, immediately ignoring the slew of text messages that were awaiting him from Hanji.

When he turned back over, he found Eren’s gaze on him.

“Hey.” There was a warmth in Eren’s voice that made happiness immediately wash over Levi.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No I’ve been awake.” Eren smiled, sliding in closer to Levi who responded in kind by running an arm around him.

For the longest time they just stared at one another. Levi traced his fingers up and down Eren’s arm gently while the other moved a hand up to push Levi’s bangs aside before tracing his fingers down to his jawline.

“There was something else I didn’t tell you last night which was probably an important thing to note.” 

Levi could sense the hint of nervousness Eren had. “Tell me then.”

“..I think I realized it last night for sure, but I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. I was..too stupid and naive to understand how happy you really make me.”

“Mm..well I was too stubborn to admit that I fell in love with you too.”

Eren felt a sudden warmth fill him from Levi’s mutual confession.

“I’m pretty lame. You could do better.”

“No.” Levi traced his hand down to Eren’s lower back, drawing him closer to stare at him closely. “You’re the best for me, and I won’t let you go now that I have you.”

Eren smiled, leaning in to kiss Levi softly.

Idle chatter occurred for a while longer before they fell asleep again for bit longer that morning. At some point, Levi woke up to grab his phone and finally reply to Hanji before the woman had a heart attack. In doing so, he found himself smiling at Eren who had cuddled up close to him. 

Hanji received a picture a few minutes later showing Levi smiling a rare smile with Eren’s head tucked in the crook of his neck. A comment was attached:

_‘You were right. Things are good now.’_

Because finally they really were.

_~ fin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go for hot and sexy and end with some fluff since I kept you all waiting so long on this.. I hope it was worth the wait though.
> 
> Have a great New Year everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can imagine just where this is headed. Either way, I'll try to make it as entertaining and dramatic as possible when it happens.


End file.
